A New Beginning
by gleekforeverxx
Summary: Rachel finds a new love. After her harsh break up with Finn.
1. A New Friend

Rachel walked down the hall crying heading for the restroom, Rachel couldn't believe that Finn had gotten back together with Quinn after he went on a rampage of her cheating on him. Rachel thought _It was only a kiss, one kiss, at least she didn't get pregnant and pretended that it was his child. I would never do that; I would never cheat that way._ Rachel entered the restroom, no one was in there Rachel didn't think she could've faced another person. Rachel entered a stall and locked the door behind her she sat on the toilet and cried freely until she heard the door open, Rachel stopped crying. "Rach?" called Noah, "You in there?" Rachel opened the stall door. "Noah!" she cried, "What are you doing in here? it's the girls restroom!" He looked at her calmly "No one's here, babe, what are you worrying about?" she sighed. He put his arm around Rachel "What's wrong my hot little Jewish American Princess?" Noah Puckerman was like a brother to her they went to the same congregation, they dated for a while but it didn't work out so they stayed friends. "Oh, Noah" she sighed, "everything, Finn got back with Quinn, I don't have a date to prom, and I don't think we will win Nationals with what we're doing, everything is going so wrong! I was supposed to be happy this year, with Finn." Puck ruffled Rachel's hair, "_Sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good, I've been inclined, to believe they never would_" He sang to her, She loved it when Puck sang to her even though he sang this song to her when they were dating it was the first song anyone had ever dedicated to her directly, and he was her best friend now. Rachel gave a little laugh and rubbed her eyes. "You see!" he said "All you needed was a good song!" he kissed her in her cheek and Rachel hugged him. "Thanks." she said shortly he walked her out of the restroom his arm around her shoulders.

Lauren came up to them "What's up, losers?" Puck grinned at her, he really liked Lauren. "Hey, babe, just walking Rach to her next class she sort of needed some one to make her happy." Rachel looked at Lauren she eyed her, and said "You've been crying, Berry." She didn't ask her she sort of stated it. Rachel sniffled and replied "Yeah." Lauren went to the other side of Rachel and said "Rachel Berry, you have no need to cry you're pretty, petite and talented. Just think about it in a few years you'll be in Broadway, KICKING SOME ASS." Rachel laughed, she was glad to have some friends for a change.

* * *

><p>GLEE CLUB<p>

Rachel walked into Glee Club seeing Finn and Quinn holding hands didn't help her. Her eyes started to water but she held back the tears she wouldn't cry in front on anyone, she promised herself. The only seats left were one next to Finn and then another next to Sam. Sam was really upset, he wasn't happy like he was when he was dating Quinn, but she had to go and dump him for Finn. Rachel couldn't help feeling bad for Sam, she wanted to talk to him and tell him it would get better, but it wasn't getting better for her and it was already months since she and Finn had broken up, therefore she couldn't bring herself to do it. So she just sat by Sam and glanced at him now and then as Mr. Schuester talked about how they weren't going to go anywhere near winning if they didn't apply themselves more. She ignored him knowing that none of it was her fault, she practiced everyday and her voice was amazing everyone had told her so. Rachel kept glancing towards Sam; she couldn't help herself he looked so upset, she thought _He's so adorable even when he's sad. No Rachel, you cant like him. _ Rachel was falling for Sam without wanting to, they had, had a few conversations, even though all of glee club or of musicals. They even went to watch a musical once shortly after he dumped Santana, she didn't know why he asked her. She also didn't want to bother asking him, she liked his company they felt comfortable with each other.

Sam was sitting next to Rachel in glee club, he felt comfortable around her. She was pretty, talented, smart, nice, and cared about him. He didn't want to look at her, but he couldn't help himself he could feel her looking at him too. He wondered if she felt the same way he felt about him. He could tell that Mr. Schue was annoying Rachel, she would roll her eyes every now and then. That got a smile spreading on Sam's face. He looked at her and grinned at her she smiled at him. He then looked over at her tiny hands resting on her lap wishing he could hold them. Sam thought _what am I doing? Why am I getting these strange feelings for her? I shouldn't. Everyone warned me that I couldn't especially since Finn over there is glaring at the way I'm staring at her. Oh shit! I'm staring at her. Stop SAM. Now. _Sam stopped staring at Rachel, he couldn't help himself though he really wanted to look at her, every time he would think of Santana or Quinn their eyes would turn chocolate brown and their hair would turn a nice brown, she became shorter, sweeter. They would turn into Rachel. Sam thought it was bad really bad he didn't want to like her especially with Puck being really protective of her and Finn being the jealous ex-boyfriend although he took Quinn away from him. Sam was daydreaming of holding Rachel in his arms, then he saw her raise her hand up in the air. Mr. Schuester stopped talking, "Yes Rachel?" Rachel stood up like always instead of just telling them what she to say from her seat, "Fellow Glee Clubbers," she started, "we all know that this club has only prospered because of me, I am the one who suggested original songs, and the one who wrote the solo, and sang it. We all know that I have the best voice not to brag or anything, but I do. Anyway its time that everyone else shows what's inside them not only me, we have to start pushing our own weight not have me push it all. So, Mr. Schuester," she faced Mr. Schue, "I suggest that we have another competition like the duet competition, and we should have the same prize, that should get everyone going." Rachel sat back down Sam just grinned at her. Mr. Schuester thought about it for a few seconds "Okay Rachel, but the hat is picking your partner," he said getting a hat out of a cabinet "and the song has to be from a musical." Rachel clapped happily. Sam couldn't believe it, out of all the competitions they had this year Mr. Schuester decides to bring out the lucky hat out today, when he knew that he could have convinced Rachel to be his partner. "So who wants to come up first?" said Mr. Schue asked. Everyone just looked at each other. Santana stood up; she got a paper and announced "Finn." Quinn grimaced. Quinn went up next, "Puck" she said staring at the tiny paper. Then went up Brittany "Ummm..," "Brit, it's backwards" Santana told her. Brittany then said "Mike Chang" Then went up Lauren, "Mercedes, get ready to kick some A double s." She went to sit next to Mercedes. Then the rest of the people went to sit next to their partners too. Rachel went up after, she put her hand in the hat and took out a paper, Sam hoped it was him. "Samuel" she said brightly, and then as she went back to her seat Puck quickly sat on it and pushed her on Sam's lap. "Oops, sorry" Puck apologized, not sounding sorry at all. Rachel was sitting on Sam's lap giggling, her feet barley reaching the floor Sam's arms were around her tiny waist as she laughed, the rest of the time was given to them to decide on what song they would sing, Rachel didn't move she felt comfortable on Sam's lap, and Sam didn't mind at all. After a while Sam moved his hand from Rachel's waist down to her bare thigh. Rachel then encouraging him more put her hand over his, as she laughed at all his impersonations; Rachel thought they were really cute. Rachel started playing with Sam's hair and Sam started tickling Rachel, Rachel got a giggling fit and she couldn't stop laughing and Sam just held her on his lap, laughing at her and taking strands of her hair that got loose and putting them behind her ear.

* * *

><p>Finn stared at Sam and Rachel instead of listening to Santana; he just nodded and let her talk for the rest of the time. "Finn, are you listening to me?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face. "Oh, yeah sure, pick whatever song you want." Santana turned around and saw where Finn was looking at. "Oh, Finny boy is jealous!" she whispered. Finn glared at her "No, im not." Finn stated but he couldn't stop looking at where Sam and Rachel were sitting. He felt sick, like he was about to throw up, <em>She got over me so soon, <em>he thought. He stood up and rushed to where Rachel and Sam were he grabbed Rachel by the arm and pulled her out of the choir room he walked down the hall finally stopping in front of an entrance. "Rachel, what are you doing?" she looked at me confused, "What do you mean, Finn?"

(_Rachel_ / **Finn**)

**I mean you're going around flirting with every guy! You're not that girl. **

_Finn, we're not together anymore you can't ask me for explanations. I've changed, just like you wanted me to when we were dating. _

**I didn't mean that way I meant try to understand me more, not become slutty. **

_Oh, so you're calling me a slut? _

**No, No! Rachel I'm not trying to say that. **

_Well, I'm pretty sure that's what you implied. Just leave me alone! Can't you see! You're hurting me! You broke up with me! You have no right to come and tell me that I can't flirt, I'm single! You have no right to come and pull me off Sam's lap because you want to make sure I'm not going to end up falling in love with him! You no longer have any empowerment over me._ Rachel was in tears now; she could no longer hold them back

**Rachel I just can't stand to see you with other guys, you're supposed to stay faithfully mine remember? Please don't cry can't you see this is hurting me too, but you cheated on me I thought you were the only one I could trust, I guess not. **

_Finn! How can you say that! I didn't hide it from you! We had one kiss! I didn't get pregnant and lied about it! I'm sorry to bring that up but its true and I apologized so many times I can't count them anymore! No, Finn I'm not faithfully yours especially since you didn't stay mine. Can you please just go! Leave me like you did before it shouldn't hurt you. Just, just go! _

Finn looked hurt and upset a single tear drop came out of his eye as he walked back to the choir room. Rachel started sobbing she couldn't stop she felt this lump in her throat like she couldn't breathe she felt horrible like she would never find happiness again. She slid down against the lockers her knees were against her chest, and cried.

* * *

><p>Sam saw Finn enter the choir room alone no Rachel. He looked at the door waiting for her to come in at any second but he waited and waited for like what seemed like forever. He finally stood up and exited the choir room; he left to look for Rachel he heard distant sobbing, he accelerated his pace. Sam found Rachel sobbing on the floor hugging her knees to her chest. Sam kneeled beside her; he put his arms around her and held her. Rachel cries in Sam's arms, "Let's go back in." Rachel said. "You sure?" replied Sam taken aback. "Yeah" she said cleaning up her tears. They went back to the choir room his arm around her tiny waist, Rachel was slightly leaning toward Sam. It looked as if they were together and Finn was about to stand up again but Santana stopped him "You don't want her to be with you, you don't want her to be with any other guy, what do you want? How miserable does she have to be for you to be happy?" Finn realized this was true, he didn't like seeing her sad.<p> 


	2. You Dont Get Me Back

The next day Sam and Rachel arrived to school together, Sam volunteered to give Rachel a ride ever morning since Puck had to pick up both Lauren and Rachel it was easier this way. They walked down the hall until they reached Rachel's locker they stopped there and Sam waited for Rachel to get her stuff and as he was waiting he turned around for a second and heard Rachel gasp. They had slushied her. Sam was about to go punch the stupid Jock that did it but then he realized that Rachel was going to need help cleaning up not more trouble. So he put his arm around Rachel's waist and he led her in to the girl's restroom. He helped Rachel take off her slushied shirt and she was wearing a pink lace bra. "Oh, Sorry" said Sam turning a dark shade of pink. Rachel also blushing mumbled something that sounded like "Ohitsfinereally." She leaned her head in the sink starting to take off the syrupy substance and he walked towards her and started rubbing her hair slowly and carefully to take off the slushie. When they took off the slushie that was in her hair she got a towel and dried her hair, she then took out the extra clothes she brought from her locker and put them on. Sam stood there watching Rachel get undressed and dressed he felt like if he saw a new side of her especially with the underwear and bra she was wearing. Sam felt like he was invading her privacy but then when Rachel was done changing she just smiled at him. Rachel really didn't mind it wasn't the first time a guy that wasn't her boyfriend had seen her like that. Sam really couldn't stand her not being his so before she walked out he grabbed her arm pulled her close and kissed her. Rachel and Sam saw fireworks when they kissed, at first Rachel was hesitant but then she reciprocated the kiss. When they pulled apart Sam looked at her and quickly said "Im so sorry." Rachel didn't understand so she just put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Sorry for what?" she giggled. "Nothing, nothing at all." He said grabbing her hand. They walked down to Sam's locker and they were laughing all the way there. Sam got his things then went to drop off Rachel to her first period, Finn was in that class and when Finn was entering the classroom he heard Rachel and Sam.

"See you, babe" Sam told Rachel. Rachel put her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him "I'll miss you" she said pouting her lips. He kissed her fast one more time and then left. Then Finn confronted her once more.

(_Rachel_ /**Finn**)

**So you're with him now** he said sitting next to her.

_Yeah. I guess so Sam is… nice. _

**Of course, since you're already over me, right? You're with another guy. Don't you get it Rachel he's using you! To get Quinn jealous because she chose me over him! **

_You're lying Sam would never do that to me. _

**That's your problem you think that everyone is so nice, and you forgive everyone for everything! You have to open your eyes Rachel! He doesn't like you. **Finn whispered fiercely since the teacher had already started the lesson.

Rachel didn't reply to that, she thought 'Is he really telling the truth or is he just trying to hurt me to not let anybody get close to me because he wants me for himself.'

When Rachel walked out of the class Finn behind her Sam was walking towards her class. Finn told Rachel "Remember what I told you." She frowned at him and ran to Sam hugging him. Rachel realized that she didn't care what anyone said she liked Sam and maybe she could love him even more than she loved Finn. Rachel kissed Sam when they stopped kissing Rachel told Sam "I see fireworks whenever I kiss you."

Finn overheard Rachel say that she saw fireworks whenever she kissed Sam. Finn felt a lump on his throat like he couldn't swallow, he shouldn't have left Rachel. He felt like crying he hadn't cried in the longest time, not when Quinn told him she was pregnant not when he found out Puck was the father of Quinn's baby. Not when Rachel had cheated on him, but now he felt like going home and crying. He felt like he really lost Rachel now like nothing could bring her back to him. Finn still loved Rachel despite the fact that he was with Quinn. He didn't love Quinn, she was pretty and popular but Rachel was the most beautiful girl he had ever been with his real first **love**. Finn saw Sam stare at Rachel the way he did, the way he still does stare at Rachel like if they have just seen the sun for the first time. _Sam did really like Rachel, who wouldn't like Rachel_ thought Finn. Finn went to pick up Quinn to the class she was in so he could walk her to her next class.

"Where have you been?" she exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you!"

"Quinn," Finn said slowly, "We need to talk."

(_Finn_/ **Quinn**)

"**What about?" **frowned Quinn.

_Quinn there's no easy way to say this, but I think that we are not working out. Its not you it's me. I really mean it; I just feel like I don't belong with you I feel so apart and lonely when I'm with you, you're great and everything, but I'm… you're not the one. _

**What are you talking about Finn! **Quinn said angrily**. What do you mean I'm not the one? Are you freaking kidding me! If I'm not the one then answer this, who is? And why did you chase after me when I was perfectly happy with Sam! You should've stayed with Rachel! Not come and take me and then break up with me! **

_I Love you, but __I'm in love__ with Rachel, I care about you Quinn but Rachel is my world. I'm sorry, I really am. _

Finn walked away feeling emptier than before he lost a friend and the love of his life.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in the restroom when Quinn entered.<p>

"This is all your fault!" she screamed at her. "W-what?" stuttered Rachel.

"Me and Finn we broke up! We were supposed to be Prom Queen and King, but no you, you…..!"

Rachel felt her head snap to the side. Quinn had slapped her. "I'm so sorry." Quinn said shocked at what she had just done.

Quinn's hand was imprinted in Rachel's face. Rachel ran out of the restroom holding her cheek tears streaking down her face. Quinn felt horrible she had no idea why she did it; it wasn't Rachel's fault, but her own for letting Finn break her and Sam up.

Rachel ran into Finn, Finn saw her crying and took her hand off where she was holding her face. He saw the red mark on her cheek, "What happened?" he asked stricken. "Q-q-Quinn s-s-slapped m-me," she said sobbing.

"Oh, Rachel" he said taking her in his arms. Rachel cried and realized that it wasn't her boyfriend hugging her, it was Finn. She pushed him off. "You don't get me back," she said calmly, "I don't care if you broke up with Quinn, I'm with Sam and you have to stay away from me."

"Rachel, please, I'm not asking for more than friendship"

Rachel walked away her arms around herself; she left Finn behind her for A New Beginning.

* * *

><p>Glee Club<p>

Rachel sat next to Sam in Glee. She told him what happened not leaving a single thing out.

Sam's arm was around her, her head was in his shoulder.

They were good together; they were good for each other.

Mr. Shue walked in, "Okay so who has their performance ready?" he asked. Rachel raised her hand, "We do?" questioned Sam confused, "No," she said, "I was wondering if I could sing a song about recent events that have happened."

"Of course, Rachel" said Mr. Schuester.

Rachel started singing, she looked at Finn:

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

I learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

Rachel started crying, she couldn't help it. She felt so sad.

She loved Finn so much, but she couldn't just leave Sam.

She needed to be with another person to see how much better she would be.

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

I've learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

Rachel went to stand in front of Finn as she sang the following lines she couldn't help it,

it was exactly what he did, and how she felt, tears streamed down her face, but she finished the song.

___**It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<strong>_

Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<br>Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?

Rachel ran out for like the 50th time, she felt so heartbroken, but this time it wasn't Sam who found her it was Finn.


	3. Never Let You Go

"Where's Sam?" asked Rachel.

"We all decided to look for you around the school; Sam went to look for you where you were last time, but since I've known you for longer and we went out for 6 months I knew where to find you." Finn explained. Rachel walked past Finn to go find Sam.

(**Finn**/_Rachel_)

**Wait where are you going?**

_To go find my boyfriend _

**Why? I mean I know you more than he ever will Rachel we belong together don't you get it we balance each other out. **

_Finn, did you not hear the song I just sung? I mean we're over; you have to leave me alone. Don't come back for me because I finally found someone that does want me for who I am. _

**Rachel, I need you. I really do. You're my everything without you I'm just a shadow a wall no one pays attention to me. You're my world I need you, like I need air to breathe please don't leave me. I'm dangling by a string. Don't let me go. **

Rachel looked into Finn's eyes she knew that he was being sincere but she liked Sam and she was starting all over again. Maybe later they could have what they had before but right now she needed Sam.

_I'm so sorry, Finn._

**Rachel please, I'm in love with you, I love you. **

As Finn said these words her heart collapsed it skipped a beat she didn't know what was happening she felt something heavy coming over her. Then she fell into blackness.

Finn ran to where Rachel had collapsed he lifted her off the floor. "Help!" he screamed tears running down his face. He was terrified he didn't know what happened to Rachel.

Sam heard Finn screaming for help was something wrong with Rachel. He ran all the way where Finn was he was holding Rachel in his arms. Rachel looked pale. Sam instantly worried. He grabbed Rachel out of Finn's arms and Finn collapsed to the floor crying, "Please help her, I don't know what's wrong with her."

Sam felt bad for Finn, "Calm Down, Bro. She probably just fainted. Just please don't cry anymore." Finn wiped his eyes not crying anymore, but his face full of anguish. Sam was worried too. The rest of the Glee Club had apparently heard Finn shouting because they all came running, Mr. Schuester was panting. "What's happened to her?"

"I'm not certain." said Finn, "She just collapsed on the floor after I told her something and she hit her head pretty badly."

"Let's get her to the hospital." Mr. Schuester said, Rachel was still not conscious as they drove in Mr. Schuester's car to the hospital. Mercedes, Finn and Sam went with Mr. Schue to take Rachel the rest of the Glee Club decided to take their own cars.

"She has a minor concussion nothing to worry about and she should be coming around in about 10 to 15 minutes does anybody want to go in and see her?"

Sam stood up "Yeah, I should go in." Everyone agreed, surprisingly Finn did too. The nurse led Sam into the room Rachel was in. She was already awake, "Hey." Sam said from the door. "Come here." Rachel replied not being able to wait, she wanted Sam's arms to be around her. "How are you?" he asked her. "I could be better." she said a tiny smile spreading in her face. "How so?"

"Come closer" she said.

He went beside her bed now. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her, kissing him. Remembering what Finn had told her before she fainted** 'I'm in love with you, I love you'**, she wanted to forget him. She wanted Sam.

* * *

><p>They let Rachel out that same night and since her dad's were in a business trip Sam volunteered to stay with her at night. "You better take care of her," threatened Puck, "or else." Sam just nodded. Sam drove Rachel home; he had already asked permission to stay with her. Rachel went straight to her room putting her pajama's on, she decided to put on the one she wore to sleep with Jesse not that anything was going to happen today but still she felt pretty in those pajamas and she didn't want to wear the ones with little stars all over them. She stepped out of her restroom Sam was waiting for her in her bedroom, he was looking at the pictures of her when she was little. When he turned his mouth gaped open, "Hey," she said hoping it wasn't too much.<p>

(**Sam**/_Rachel_)

**Rachel, can I ask you something?**

_What's wrong, Sam?_

**Well, when we asked Finn what happened to you, he said that he told you something before you fainted. Rachel, what did he tell you? **

_He… he told me he loved me. _

**Oh.**

_But I told him I was with you and that I wanted to be with you, and that me and him were over. _

**Okay. **

_Sam, look at me. _Sam looked at Rachel_. I like you I'm with you, and I'm not leaving you anytime soon, not for Finn, not for anyone. _

Sam nodded relief spread over his body; he liked Rachel so much he didn't want to loose her like he lost Quinn. Sam grabbed Rachel and pulled her close kissing her on the forehead. Rachel felt safe in Sam's arms; she had never felt like this before, not with Finn not with Puck, it was a complete new feeling. That night Rachel slept in Sam's arms she told him not to leave her, so they slept together. Nothing happened though, they just slept.

It had been 3 weeks since Rachel and started dating Sam, the whole school knew by now. Quinn was trying to get back with Sam. Quinn loved Sam she knew it, but now he was with Rachel. She didn't like that at all she needed to get him back she would do anything just to get him back. She didn't care who his girlfriend was, she just wanted him. She knew since the beginning that leaving him for Finn was a big mistake; she should have never left him. At first, she thought it was too late to get him back but now she knew that it was never too late she still had a big chance of him leaving Rachel for him. She did it with Finn once; she would be able to do it with Sam.

* * *

><p>Glee Club<p>

Mr. Schuester had cancelled the competition because of what happened with Rachel so basically they were just getting a new assignment for the week today. Mr. Schue came into the choir room he wrote "Dedication" on the board. Then he said "This week you have to sing a song, you dedicate to someone special something you haven't been able to tell them because you've been too afraid to tell them with words, so now you're going to sing it." Rachel clapped as always she already knew what song to sing, Sam wasn't sure what song he was going to sing, but he knew it was going to be for Rachel. Quinn had the perfect song for Sam. Finn, he also knew what song he was singing to Rachel. Quinn raised her hand "Mr. Schuester I could give an example of the perfect song." Mr. Schuester nodded, shocked because it was usually Rachel the one who volunteered not Quinn. Quinn stood up in front of the class, "This is for you, Sam."

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
><em>How's life, tell me how's your family?<em>  
><em>I haven't seen them in a while<em>  
><em>You've been good, busier then ever<em>  
><em>Small talk, work and the weather<em>  
><em>Your guard is up and I know why<em>

_Cause the last time you saw me_  
><em>Still burns in the back of your mind<em>  
><em>You gave me roses and I left them there to die<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time<em>  
><em>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<em>  
><em>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

_These days I haven't been sleeping_  
><em>Staying up playing back myself pleading<em>  
><em>When your birthday passed and I didn't call<em>  
><em>And I think about summer all the beautiful times<em>  
><em>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<em>  
><em>Realized I loved you in the fall<em>  
><em>Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind<em>  
><em>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time<em>  
><em>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<em>  
><em>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

_I miss your tan skin your sweet smiles so good to me so right_  
><em>And how you held me in your arms that September night<em>  
><em>The first time you ever saw me cry<em>  
><em>Maybe this is wishful thinking<em>  
><em>Probably my mindless dreaming<em>  
><em>If we loved again I swear I'd love you right<em>

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_  
><em>So if the chain is on your door I understand<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December<em>  
><em>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<em>  
><em>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time<em>  
><em>All the time<em>

When Quinn finished her song, Rachel had slowly let go of Sam's hand and sat up stiff in her chair she wasn't sure what to think. Sam quickly grabbed her hand back and whispered in her ear "It doesn't mean anything to me." She just nodded and gave his hand a squeeze, she believed him even though she knew Quinn wouldn't stay out of her and Sam's way, she felt like something bad was going to happen like all of a sudden all this happiness she felt couldn't last and it would drain.

* * *

><p>For the next few days of the assignment Sam felt Rachel getting distant, he wasn't sure what was happening. She wouldn't call him as often, she would avoid making out sessions. She would make up other things she had to do whenever he asked her out to dinner, he didn't feel like she was his anymore, like slowly she was fading away. Finally Sam found a song that he would sing to Rachel so that Wednesday he asked if he could perform. He said yes, of course.<p>

They entered the choir room, Sam was getting ready to perform when Mr. Schue finally arrived he asked Sam "Ready?" "Yeah," Sam said confident, "This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Rachel Barbara Berry."

He started singing:

_Oh no, oh no, oh_

_They say that hate has been sent_  
><em>So let loose the talk of love<em>  
><em>Before they outlaw the kiss<em>  
><em>Baby, give me one last hug<em>

_There's a dream that I've been chasing_  
><em>Want so badly for it to be reality<em>  
><em>And when you hold my hand then I understand<em>  
><em>That it's meant to be 'cause, baby, when you're with me<em>

_It's like an angel came by, oh and took me to heaven_  
><em>Like you took me to heaven, girl<em>  
><em>'Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better<em>  
><em>I don't want you to go, oh no, so<em>

_Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance_  
><em>Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all<em>  
><em>'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong<em>  
><em>So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go<em>

_I got my favorite girl_  
><em>Not feeling no pain, no fear<em>  
><em>Don't have a care in the world<em>  
><em>Why would I when you are here?<em>

_There's a moment I've been chasing_  
><em>And I finally caught it out on this floor<em>  
><em>Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation<em>  
><em>By taking a chance and more, oh no, because<em>

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven_  
><em>[- From . -]<em>  
><em>Like you took me to heaven, girl<em>  
><em>'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better<em>  
><em>I don't want you to go, oh no, so<em>

_Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance_  
><em>Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all<em>  
><em>'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong<em>  
><em>So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go<em>

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven_  
><em>Like you took me to heaven, girl<em>  
><em>'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better<em>  
><em>I don't want you to go, oh no, so<em>

As Sam sung these lines he grabbed Rachel's hand and started dancing with her slowly as she giggled. Rachel now knew that Sam really did like her and would never leave her for Quinn like Finn did._  
><em>_**Take my hand, let's just dance  
>Watch my feet, follow me<br>Don't be scared, girl, I'm here  
>If you didn't know, this is love<strong>_

_Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance_  
><em>Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all, oh baby<em>  
><em>'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong<em>  
><em>So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go<em>

_So don't fear, don't you worry 'bout a thing_  
><em>I am here, right here, I'll never let you go<em>  
><em>Don't shed a tear whenever you need me<em>  
><em>I'll be here, I'll never let you go<em>

_Oh no, oh no, oh_  
><em>I'll never let you go<em>  
><em>Oh no, oh no, oh<em>  
><em>I'll never let you go.<em>

Sam finished his song, leaving Quinn even more jealous of Rachel that before, she remembered when Sam sung Justin Bieber to her. She was so excited, and now he sang to Rachel. Quinn had to come up with something so Sam could return to her.


	4. I'm Sorry

**I know its going a little too fast! But I'm trying to make it work out as soon as possible! Don't worry this is not the end of the Drama there's still so much more in my mind! Please add Reviews! And thanks to all of you who have added my story to your alerts and favorites! I appreciate it! **

* * *

><p>After another two weeks with Sam. Rachel and Sam broke up, Quinn had finally come up with a plan and it worked perfectly. She left an earring on Sam's bed when she went to babysit his siblings. Rachel came to visit Sam after Quinn left and had found the earring.<p>

(**Rachel**/_Sam_)

**What is this? **

_What's what?_

Rachel lifted up the earring _Oh I don't know_ told her Sam.

**Sam are you cheating on me! **

_What? No._

**How can you lie like that to me! It's pretty obvious! I though we had something I guess not. We're done. **

Rachel ran out crying, and she broke up with Sam. Rachel didn't know how to feel, Finn was right all this time, she thought. She wanted to go see Finn as fast as she could. Rachel went to Finn's house after rushing out of Sam's house.

Sam didn't know what o think he was so confused maybe it was one of his mom's earrings, he wasn't sure. He just wanted Rachel back, he was so upset he wanted to go explain but she seemed so sad and mad he didn't know is she would ever forgive him, and she broke up with him he was so heartbroken he lay on his bed face down and cried like he never cried before, he felt so empty; so horrible. He didn't like Rachel; he loved her, so much. Sam listened to Here without you by 3 doors down until he fell asleep too tired to do anything else.

When Rachel arrived at Finn's house she knocked on the door crying, Kurt opened the door. "Oh my, what's wrong Rachel?" Kurt asked; Blaine came up behind him flushed with a smile in his lips until he saw Rachel. "What's happened, Rachel?" They let her in and both Kurt and Blaine hugged her. "I-i-is F-f-Finn here?" she managed to choke out. "Finn!" shouted Kurt up the stairs. Finn came down the stairs running he saw Rachel and ran to her "What's wrong?" he said taking her in his arms. "Hold me, Finn; I don't want to talk about it" Finn held her as he led her up the stairs to his room leaving Blaine and Kurt in the living room, where they were making out. Rachel cried in Finn's arms for what seemed for hours. Then she finally stopped, "I broke up with Sam. He cheated on me" she said sadly. "I am so sorry, Rachel, I'll always be here for you, I love you." Finn replied. "I know, that's why I came to you, I love you too," said Rachel. "I need you Rachel, please be my girlfriend again?" Finn asked Rachel. Rachel nodded she was so hurt that she just wanted it to go away maybe the third time will be the lucky one.

Sam on the other side of town was being woken up by Quinn, "Hey" she said slowly. He hugged her and started crying, "Rachel broke up with me," he said slowly. "I'm so sorry," said Quinn, falsely secretly she was glad finally she would be able to go out with Sam again. "Sam? Let's go out again, you don't need her, I love you," she said thinking now was the best time because he was vulnerable. "Okay," he said he loved Rachel but maybe with Quinn he could get over her.

* * *

><p>Whenever Rachel and Sam passed each other in the hall, they remembered all the great memories they had together but then they remembered they were dating other people. Rachel longed to run into Sam's arms, to feel safe again. Sam wanted to kiss Rachel; he wanted to feel her soft skin, to know she was his.<p>

Finn and Rachel went on dates, they went to see movies they sang together but when she did this with Sam it was a complete different feeling. With Finn it felt like she was doing stuff with a close friend, not her boyfriend and when they kissed she didn't see fireworks. When she just felt her lips touch his, she felt it was wrong.

One day they decided to go to a movie when they entered the movie theater Sam and Quinn were there too. Finn went to sit near them, actually pretty much the seats under them.

Sam wanted to move, but Quinn told him to stay, that if anyone should move it was them. Sam was very uncomfortable, because even though Rachel and he had broken up about 3 weeks ago he still loved her. Rachel stood up and told Finn "I'll come right back." "Okay," he said. Sam then stood up with out giving Quinn and explanation and followed her. When they exited the movie theater, Rachel kept walking Sam called her "Rachel." She turned around. "Sam."

(**Rachel**/_Sam_)

_I miss you_.

**Sam, how could you? **

_I didn't cheat on you, I don't know were that earring came from I swear! _

**Please I can't take another lie. Just tell me the truth.**

_I am Rachel, I am telling you the truth, I'm not asking for you to break up with Finn; I just want you to know the truth. Can we please start over as friends? _

**Okay Sam. **

They hugged, and then walked into the theater laughing. Quinn didn't say anything but Finn got all defensive "Why are you talking to him?" he asked Rachel when she sat down next to him. "We talked about it, we're friends again." She said shortly and Finn didn't get to ask her anything else because the movie had started.

* * *

><p>One night when Rachel got in a fight with Finn she called Sam. They talked for a while, he was whispering because Quinn was in the other room preparing dinner for his siblings. Sam's parents were still looking for work.<p>

(**Rachel**/_Sam_) _**Phone Conversation**_

_Hello_

**Hey Sam, it's Rachel. **

_Oh, hi what's up?_

**Why are you whispering? Finn and I had another fight.**

_Quinn's is the next room, I don't know if she'll get mad. I'm sorry to hear that Rachel, I wish you would leave him he treats you like you're not important you deserve so much better. _

**I know Sam, but I'm not sure I could leave him.**

_Just try and find someone who really loves you. _

**Like you? Sam do you love me? **

_Of course I do Rachel, ever since I met you. _

**Sam, I need to tell you something. **

_What is it Rachel? _

**Finn broke up with me. **

_Why?_

**Because, because I told him that I wasn't sure that I loved him. **

_I'm sorry to hear that, Rachel I have to go, sorry talk to you later. _

**Bye. **

Rachel hung up the phone feeling worse than before she couldn't believe that she just told Sam that Finn and her had broken up and he was the first one he called. What surprised her most is that she didn't even cry like the times before. She called Puck and told him. Puck asked her if she wanted him to go kick his ass, to which she replied "Of course not! I don't love him anymore, so I'm not hurt." After she called Blaine, her other best friend after they had gone on a date, she fell asleep thinking about Sam.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel received a text from Sam "Meet me in the auditorium at 1:00 pm" It was a Saturday she didn't know what he wanted but she got up and arrived to the auditorium at 10 until 1 and luckily Sam was already there. I looked at him, he smiled at me and said "Sit down." I sat down on the front row and he started singing to me:<p>

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_  
><em>It's kinda hard to talk right now<em>  
><em>Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?<em>  
><em>I gotta whisper ?cause I can't be too loud<em>

_Well, my girl's in the next room_  
><em>Sometimes I wish she was you<em>  
><em>I guess we never really moved on<em>

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_  
><em>And yes I've dreamt of you too<em>  
><em>And does he know you're talking to me?<em>  
><em>Will it start a fight?<em>  
><em>No I don't think she has a clue<em>

_Well my girl's in the next room_  
><em>Sometimes I wish she was you<em>  
><em>I guess we never really moved on<em>

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Honey why are you calling me so late?<em>

Rachel ran up the stage when he was done with his song. She ran into his arms and kissed him she didn't care if he was with Quinn. All she knew was that she loved him, and he was the only one she wanted to be with. But Sam pushed her away "I can't, I'm so sorry, Rachel." He ran out. He left her, something she though he would never do.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know There were so many break ups in this chapter imma try to go slower! <strong>

**The song is called Lips of an Angel by Hinder.**


	5. Chasing After Her

**Im So Sorry Everyone Ive been so stressed with school! but Finally heres the Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For the first time that someone had left her Rachel didn't feel like crying, she just felt empty like she would never be happy again. All her happiness was drained in a few weeks.<p>

Rachel went on the rest of the weekend like if nothing had happened she felt alone but she had to go on.

In glee club Rachel had to perform for Prom, she decided to go to the auditorium to practice _Rolling in the Deep_ by **Adele**. She sat down in the piano bench and asked the stage crew to tell her when she finished if she was outstanding or just amazing.

**Rachel:**_ There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark, <em>

When she heard a voice start singing and she stopped. She turned and it was Jesse St. James her ex- boyfriend, he betrayed her; she glared at him as he came closer._  
><em>**Jesse:**_ Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>

**Rachel and Jesse:**_ We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<em>

**Rachel:**_ Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you<br>And It's gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Making a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<em>

**Jesse:**_ The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>_**Rachel and Jesse:**_ We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it <em>

**Jesse:**_ with a beating  
>Throw your soul through every open door<br>_**Rachel:**_ Count your blessings to find what you look for  
><em>**Jesse:**_ Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
><em>**Rachel:**_Pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

**Rachel and Jesse:**

_We could have had it all  
>We could have had it all<br>It all, it all, it all  
>We could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>And you played it to the beat  
>You could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>and you played  
>and you played<br>and you played  
>You played it to the beat.<em>

* * *

><p>Sam was still dating Quinn. He felt like he couldn't break up with her because she was helping him so much with his financial trouble. She took care of his brother and sister. Plus he sort of even started to like her again. When he saw Rachel walk down the hall with Puck, Jesse or Finn he felt a pang of jealousy. He couldn't help it; she wasn't talking to him ever since he sang the song to her and ditched her on the auditorium, he wondered if she cried his heart ached every time he thought of her, she couldn't kiss Quinn without wishing it was Rachel he was kissing and that it was her body his arms were around. He just loved Rachel so much he realized he needed her more than anything in the world. It was 12:00 in the morning he couldn't go to sleep and it was a school night so he stood up put on clothes, pulled on his shoes grabbed his jacket and walked out of the hotel room, they had moved to a new place it had 2 bedrooms so he had a room by himself. He walked with no destination, just walked and walked. The next thing he knew he was in the street Rachel lived on. He walked to her house and stopped in front of there he remembered hearing that her dads were leaving for a 5 day vacation so she was home alone. He climbed up to her window and knocked. She opened the window as soon as she saw who it was. "Sam!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here!"<p>

"I'm sorry!" Sam screamed.

(_Rachel_/**Sam**)

_W- What?_

**I'm so sorry, I stayed with Quinn; I should've kissed you back on Saturday! I'm just so confused. Rachel you broke up with me.** He took her face in his hands. **Why?**

Rachel was looking into Sam's eyes_. I – I thought you cheated on me. The earring Sam, who's is it? _

**I'm. Not. Sure. It wasn't my mom's and Amy's ears aren't pierced yet. Quinn never entered my room.**

_Someone wanted us to break up, Sam, we need to find out whose earring it is. _

He kissed her without warning, when their lips crashed together they saw fireworks.

_Sam. Please. No_ Rachel said stepping away from him _I – I'm with someone else._ She ran a hand through her hair looking distressed _and you're still with Quinn._ He nodded **I know, who are you with?** Rachel looked at Sam then at the ground _Jesse came back, and we sang together and well Lauren transferred and I was feeling horrible because Jesse came back, Puck and I got together_.

**You guys are best friends though, how will that work out? **

_I don't know Sam it just does we're happy together. _

**It's too late. I was too late; I should've taken you while I had the chance. **

_Sam it's never too late, we don't know what will happen in the future. _Rachel kissed him in the cheek lightly_. It's late you should get home. _

**Yes. I should. Rachel I really hope you're happy and find love. **

She caressed his cheek,_I already did_**.**

They were both with the wrong people they loved each other and they knew it. Sam left home. Rachel lied in her bed thinking about Sam. How he was so sweet to her and how he held her body so gently and he wasn't so rough. How his kisses were soft and slow and not urgent. She missed him so much. But she couldn't hurt Puck she couldn't loose him.

* * *

><p>The next day Puck and Rachel were at her house. They were talking in her bed and just holding hands. Puck would steal kisses from her now and then while she was talking. When she started talking about how guys were sexist he grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her towards him and kissed her. They were making out in her bed their arms around each other he was on top of her. He took off her shirt and then he took off his own shirt. Then slowly his hands were running on the brim of her skirt slowly taking it off. She was in her underwear now; he pulled of his jeans and threw them on the floor. "Puck" she breathed, "I can't do it." He kept kissing her neck running his hands on her back starting to take off her bra. "Come on, babe" he pleaded kissing her again on her lips. He had taken off her bra. His hands ran over her bare breasts. "Please, Puck don't make me do this." She covered her body with the blanket on her bed. He kissed her once more on her lips, "Alright, we'll stop."<p>

"You're mad." She stated.

"No, baby, just kind of hoped you were ready by now."

She got her bra from the floor and put it on she got off from the bed and put on her pajamas that were on her counter. She sat next to Puck who was only in his boxers, she grabbed his hand "I'm sorry."

He kissed her "You have nothing to be sorry about, you're not ready. I understand."

He grabbed her hands and put them on his chest "I love you Rachel, more than anything I'm willing to wait forever." He leaned towards her and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank You, Puck" was all she could say.

* * *

><p>"Sam. Sam. Sam?" Quinn said waving her hand in front of her boyfriend. "Huh?" he asked, looking at her. "I was saying that I think we should sing a duet for Glee Club! You know, to make us dating more official." He felt uneasy, "Quinn, I'm not sure, I just don't think it's a good idea." She grimaced "Why not?" He looked at the floor "I just don't want to sing, a duet, I – I rather sing by myself" He lied; he didn't want to sign with her he wanted to sing with Rachel. There was no one else he'd rather sing with, and he couldn't sing with Quinn because he no longer felt the same way about her like before. "Sam we have to sing a duet!" Quinn insisted, "we're the best couple in there! I mean Puckleberry is a joke! How could they be the best couple! Oh, and so since I'm running for Prom Queen; you have to run for prom king!" She leaned in and kissed him. Sam stood up. "I don't want to run for prom king! And they are the best couple they never fight and they always agree on everything! She doesn't make him do things he doesn't want to and he doesn't make her do things she doesn't want to! God Quinn do whatever you want but don't drag me into it!" Sam screamed at Quinn furiously. Quinn's eyes started watering "Im sorry Sam, if – if you don't want to do it I'll just be prom queen by myself, I just thought it would be nice, I mean we haven't done a lot of things together, you seem distant." He sat back down next to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry." Quinn nodded "I love you." Sam couldn't reply.<p>

* * *

><p>Jesse had come back, all he could think of, was Rachel rejecting him that day when they sang 'Rolling in the Deep' then he saw Rachel and Puck every day at school. He got kicked out of UCLA, and now he worked with Mr. Schuester as co-director of New Directions. No one trusted him though, everyone thought he wanted Vocal Adrenaline to win he didn't, he just wanted to win Rachel back, and that's exactly what he was planning to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn sat in his room, thinking about Rachel how he broke up with her without a reason, she was with Puck now though. He let her go for the third and last time. She let him know that very well he flashbacked to the break up:<p>

_Rachel was sitting beside him in the couch; they were watching 'Rent' the movie._

_ He had his arms around her and she was sitting in his lap her legs on the couch on top of his._

_ He nuzzled her neck and kissed her on the lips_

_. The movie was finishing. Rachel turned it off and turned to face Finn so that her knees were on his lap and her arms were around her neck and she leaned down to kiss him. His hand were on her hips and she was kissing him, passionately, urgently like she had something to forget and she did she wanted to forget Sam, because he was with Quinn. Finn thought of the Mailman as she kept kissing him, "Rach stop, we need to stop," he said stopping._

_ "Oh." She replied her cheeks turning a bright red, "Right, sorry, I get so caught up." He smiled at her, kissing her again but gentler one hand in on her waist and the other on her cheek she kissed him back slowly this time, he ended the kiss and put his forehead on hers he was looking into her eyes, "Rach I'm in love with you." _

_She looked at him not sure what to say , she was confused, she wasn't sure who she loved, she liked Finn, but she wasn't in love with him, she had to face it, but she couldn't tell him so she just nodded. _

_"Don't you love me too?" He asked her. She looked at the time breaking the eye contact, "It's late, Finn, I should go."She stated quickly standing up and grabbing her coat from the other couch._

_ "Rachel I asked you a question!" he said indignantly. "I just don't know." She said looking at the floor. "Rachel, I thought you did! If you don't, just leave me. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't reciprocate the same feelings!" She looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry, I'll leave now, but this is the last time you'll ever break up with me." She stated shortly and left him. _

Finn regretted breaking up with her, she probably was just confused at the moment and needed time to restore her feelings back into place and love him again. He only knew one thing now it was never too late; he needed one last chance to show her he really cared.

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing in front of her locker when Puck came up behind Rachel and put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She laughed as she turned around and kissed him. She closed her locker and they walked hand in hand down the hall. Rachel leaning slightly towards Puck and Puck grinning ahead of him, somehow he felt like the luckiest guy in the world, he didn't know why, but that's how he felt with Rachel by his side.<p>

Sam saw Puck and Rachel walk down the hall together hand in hand laughing. He was alone Quinn wasn't at school today. Rachel looked at him and smiled then let go of Pucks hand and told him "See you later." Puck walked off and Rachel walked towards Sam and hugged him, Sam didn't want to let go of her he loved the smell of her hair. Rachel dug her face in Sam's neck never wanting to leave his arms, but she was with Puck and he was with Quinn. So they let go of each other and talked.

(_Rachel_/**Sam**)

_Hello._

**Hey, Rach, oh sorry Rachel** (Only her boyfriend was allowed to call her that.)

_It's okay, really. So how have you been?_ She really only wanted to know about him and Quinn.

**Could be better I guess. Quinn and I have been getting in a lot of fights. It's not cool. And you? **

_I'm really well; actually Puck and I are really happy right now. I mean I don't think I could ever love him as much as I did other guys but he's nice and I like him. _

**Oh, that's good. I really don't know if I can last any longer with Quinn. I just hope that we can make it through this. I want to love her. I just can't. **

_What do you mean? Are – are you in love with someone else?_ It slipped out of her mouth she didn't think _Oh I'm sorry! Its none of my business_.

**Yes. I am. Every time I'm with Quinn I wish it was her. But she's just not interested. **

_Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. _

**It's okay. I don't mind. Rachel I need to tell you something. We have to be alone. **

_Sam I don't know if it's a good idea. _

He stopped walking.** Please? **

She nodded and looked around and pulled him into an empty classroom.

**Not here Rachel! Can I come over today maybe at midnight? **

_What! I mean of course, sure just, don't knock on the door; through the window my dads are here. _

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek **See you** he left the classroom. She sat down in a chair and thought:_ Why do I have to love him so damn much? _

* * *

><p>Midnight:<p>

Sam knocked on Rachel's window. Rachel opened the window and stepped back so he could come in. "Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hi." She said slowly. They sat down on her bed. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked him.

He stood up and locked her bedroom door. "Rachel the reason why I haven't been with Quinn its because we broke up, it was neutral, we weren't good for each other, I was in love with someone else with you."

He leaned in and kissed her, she kissed him back; right now it was only Sam and Rachel. No one else existed; it was them in their perfect bubble. Their clothes slowly came off his kisses slow and gentle traveling through out her body. They felt so right, so safe with each other. Their bodies tangled on her bed, his hands on her back pressing their bodies closer to each other feeling each others body heat. Rachel's fingers digging into Sam's back. Rachel gave herself to Sam. They were in each others arms when Sam whispered "Im in love with you." Now Rachel knew exactly what to say "Im in love with you, too." That night they slept in each others arms feeling all the love they once tried to hide.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOO SAMCHEL! right? <strong>

**Nope. Here comes more drama! **

**It might be a little time for the 6th chapter! Just stick with me! **

**No later than Saturday!**

**Review PLEASE!**

**THANK YOU!**


	6. Secret Affair

**_I KNOW! I said Saturday (Pacific Time BTW!) _**

**_But i wasnt home all weekend and the week was sort of stressing. _**

**_Im sorry but heres the 6th Chapter. _**

**_The next one no later than June 5th I hope._**

* * *

><p>When they woke up that morning Rachel's dad's had left to work already. Sam pecked her on the lips. "Good Morning beautiful." He told her.<p>

Rachel sighed and ran her hands through his hair and he pulled her close and kissed her. Rachel giggled she could never be any happier than she was now.

Their bodies pressed together, his arms around her; her arms around his neck kissing him. Sam kissed her neck and he rolled on top of Rachel, trying to put as little weight possible on her fragile body. He moved his hands from her back to her hips then ran them over her breasts then again behind her back pressing her closer to him and kissed her again on the lips.

"Sam, we have school." Rachel said slowly.

"Lets not go." He kissed her on the lips and she stopped kissing him to talk as he moved once again to her neck "Samuel Evans, I have never been absent..." she trailed off as Sam made love to her once more.

When they woke up again it was too late to go to school.

Rachel got dressed and went downstairs to eat something. She checked her phone that was on the counter and saw 30 texts from Puck. Each one saying the same thing.

_Rachel where are you?_

She texted him back

_Home didnt feel like going today, see you later._

He quickly replied.

_Oh okay. I'll come to your house afterschool? or right now?_

She was about to reply 'Sure' but then remembered the blond boy in her bed upstairs and texted.

_Come after school! Dont miss any of your classes!_

She didnt like lying to Puck but she loved Sam and wanted to spend as much time as she could with him today.

Rachel went back upstairs and saw Sam was already awake and was getting dressed he put on his shirt and turned to see that Rachel was standing in the doorway looking at him.

"Hi" he smiled at her.

"Hello." she giggled.

She ran to Sam and he put his arms around her as they kissed. She stopped the kiss and grabbed his hand as she led him to the kitchen downstairs "Want something for breakfast?" she asked him. "Sure" he grinned down at her, Sam loved Rachel so much it hurt. As Rachel made breakfast Sam looked around her house, he saw all the pictures of her all around her house, hanging on the walls, on the Living Room furniture all perfectly framed and shiny as if they were polished every day. Sam loved seeing little Rachel; he picked a picture of Rachel when she was about 8 she had a big trophy in her hand and a large grin on her face indicating that she had won first place. He smiled at the picture as he put back down again carefully. Rachel was in the kitchen cooking, she was so happy, she wished that every day were like this, she wakes up to the guy she loves beside her on the bed, she smiled at herself as she imagined how their children would look, full of talent with Rachels brown hair and with Sams eyes.

* * *

><p>When they were done eating Rachel stood up and put everything in the dishwasher. Sam stood in the kitchen doorway looking at Rachel, "What if we watch a movie?" he suggested. She looked up at him and nodded "If you want to, hun." she had just called him hun Uh-oh, he walked to where Rachel was and put his arms around her waist, he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Okay, baby." he told her. She exhaled not knowing that she was holding her breath.<p>

Sam went to get a movie from the collection of movies that Rachel had in her bedroom when he heard his phone ring he picked it up from the floor and saw he had 500 texts from Quinn,

"Sam, Hey babe."

"Where are you?"

"SAM! Where the F*** are you!"

"ANSWER THE PHONE!"

Sam had forgotten about Quinn, he lied to Rachel, he just loved Rachel so much. He had to tell her he couldnt hide it from her she would find out eventually.

Sam went downstairs where Rachel had settled in the couch.

(_Sam_/**Rachel**)

_Rachel, can I talk to you?_

**What is it Sam?**

_Well I need to tell you something, but it's sort of no nice way to say it, and you'll probably get mad._

Rachel stood up from the couch and put her hands on Sam's shoulders and went on her tip toes to kiss him. **I love you. Tell me what you need to say.**

_I didn't really break up with Quinn but I Love You._

Rachel thought about this and then realized she was still with Noah. **W-we could keep it a secret us two.**

Sam looked at her confused _You mean like an affair?_

She nodded. _Yes. I mean we love each other we wouldnt be able to be apart for much longer, it had to happen sometime. _

**Are you sure, Rach?**

_Sam, I love you, I need you. _

He leaned down and kissed her. Rachel put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Rachel felt so safe, she was so happy she didnt have to let go and at the same time she was scared that someone would find out about their affair. Sam couldn't be with Quinn anymore but then someone would find out about him and Rachel and they couldn't risk that. Rachel didnt want to leave Puck, because their friendship would be ruined, everything seemed so complicated but they're love would help them make it through.

For the rest of the time they had together they watched a movie.

At 3 Sam had to leave because Puck was about to come. They kissed goodbye and Rachel sat in her couch waiting for Puck to arrive.

Puck knocked on the door. Rachel walked slowly to the door hoping it was another person knocking but she knew it wouldn't be, Sam would probably be with Quinn right now.

"Hey." Puck said as Rachel opened the door. He took her in his arms and kissed her sucking her lower lip. She disengaged from the kiss and let Puck enter the house. He threw himself on the sofa and patted his lap.

Rachel reluctantly and somewhat unwillingly sat on Puck's lap and they began to make out.

Puck slipped his hands under her shirt and ran his hand under over breasts massaging her nipples with his thumbs.

"Sam." she moaned. Puck quickly pushed himself off Rachel and screamed "WHAT?" angrily.


	7. Choose

**Im so sorry, I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.**  
><strong>Im almost out of school and its getting harder for me because of finals and my computer broke down.<strong>  
><strong>So now i only have a limited amount of time. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks for sticking with my story, and for waiting patiently.<strong>

**-~ gleekforeverxx**

* * *

><p>Rachel sat up horrified, realizing that it wasnt Sam she was kissing. She quickly had to think of something.<br>"I have to call Sam!" she quickly said.  
>"What? Why?" Puck asked confused.<br>"I just remembered, we have a history project to do together and I didnt go to school today so I wanted to see if I missed anything." Rachel lied quickly, she hoped Puck would fall for her lie.  
>"Oh. I thought you were thinking of Sam when we were making out, you know, instead of me." Puck said embarassed. Rachel looked at him, she hated lying to him but she had to for her for him, for their relationship. "Are you going to call him?" asked Puck.<br>"Oh. Right." said Rachel, she quickly got her phone out and started dialing his number, when Puck grabbed the phone and told her "He wasnt at school today, I just remembered."  
>"Oh. Okay thanks, Ill just ask tomorrow." Rachel told him quickly.<br>Puck slid his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her. She smiled up at him, and he kissed her again.  
>She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. She smiled at him once more, "Hi." she told him. "Hello Beautiful." he grinned down at her.<br>"I love you so much Rachel." he told her, kissing her then hugging her closer to him as he put his head on hers. "I love you, too Puck." she said slowly, Rachel wasnt technically lying she loved Puck, but not the same way she loved Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam thought of Rachel every day, he couldnt stop thinking about her, it has been one week since he saw her last.<br>Too long, he thought to himself. He wanted to see her, but it kept getting harder and harder to sneak in, especially with Puck pressuring her to sleep with him, they had talked a few times before, she told him everything. He told her everything too. Santana had tried to hook up with him again but after him finding out she really was lesbian, he didnt want Brittany to suffer.  
>It was so confusing what was happening, Rachel made it so hard, he didnt want to be like this anymore, he wanted her all to himself. He decided he would tell her because he couldnt live like this anymore, he hurt so much, just thinking that it wasnt him holding her hand, or kissing her lips.<p>

Sam texted Rachel:  
>Hey Rach, can i come over tonight?<p>

Rachel replied quickly:  
>Be here at 10.<p>

He smiled he would finally get to kiss her soft lips and hold her in his arms. But the hard part would be telling her to choose between her and Puck. He didnt want to do this to her but he had to.

* * *

><p>Rachel checked her clock again it was 9:58, in two minutes Sam would arrive.<br>She heard a tap on her window. She stood up and opened the window allowing Sam to come in her room before  
>jumping up and kissing him. As her lips crashed on his he put his arms around her tiny waist and her arms reached up to<br>put them around Sam's neck. She put her head on his chest, he was so warm.  
>Sam kept his arms around her, wondering how he could ever make her choose between Puck and him.<p>

He took his arms off from around her waist. "Rach can we talk?"  
>She looked at him, "We've been away for more than one week and you want to talk?" she said.<br>"It's important." he said looking at her, then at the floor.  
>Rachel got worried, she didnt want to hear it, she was afraid. What if he didnt want to be with her anymore? What if he fell in love with Quinn again? She was afraid she sat on her bed and nodded slowly, indicating for him to talk.<br>(**Sam**/_Rachel_)  
><strong>I love you Rachel, I really do, But what we're doing it isn't right. Not only because you're cheating on Puck.<strong>  
><strong>But because its hurting me too. Do you know how hard it is to not be able to just kiss you whenever i see you. <strong>  
><strong>When we sit together in glee, not to pull you in my lap and hold you close. But its always Puck and I know you love him too.<strong>  
><em>You want to stop seeing eachother secretly?<em> she asked.  
><strong>Yes. I want you to choose, me or Puck. I know its not fair and maybe it wont be easy.<strong>  
>Rachel looked at him sadly. <em>Now?<em>  
><strong>Im sorry. But its easier. I wont be mad if you choose Puck, i completley understand.<strong>  
>Rachel felt her heart break in two she had no idea who to choose she couldnt loose Puck and Sam, she yearned for him. She loved him with all her heart and she felt that like loosing him would be like loosing her own soul. She was so sad, tears started forming in her eyes and she couldnt help but cry, soflty at first then they turned into sobs. Sam looked at Rachel crying on her bed she wanted to hold her, and he did at last, he couldnt help himself. He grabbed Rachel and put her on his lap he patted her back slowly as he cradled her he didnt want her to cry. Not now. Not ever. But why was he doing this to her then? He wanted her to be happy but he was making her choose between him and Puck. He lifted her face up to his and kissed her deeply and passionatley she returned the kiss as she put her arms around his neck and put one leg on the other side of his waist. He pulled her thighs closer to him as he moved down to her neck kissing her softly.<br>Rachel felt him harden and she slipped her hands under his shirt taking it off as he did the same to her shirt. He took off her bra, and cupped one of her breasts and enveloped its nipple with his mouth. He turned around and laid her on her bed. He pulled down her skirt and her panties. He kissed her stomach then on her upper thigh, he opened her thighs wider as he put his tounge on her entrance, she screamed his name.  
>He took of his pants and quickly put on a condom then getting on top of her and pushing himself into her as she moaned and he felt her nails digging in his back.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up in the middle of the night, she saw the blonde boy next to her and remembered the magical night they had.<br>Then she remembered him wanting her to choose between him and Puck. She didnt want to choose but since she had to she already made her choice maybe it wasnt the best one, but she needed to do this.


	8. Mistake

**Hey you guys! I dont want to write a long note and the beginning because I know i have left you waiting! **

**So I wrote it in the end please read it! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Rachel stood up from where she was laying next to Sam. She picked up her underwear from the floor and grabbed Sam's t-shirt and slipped it on. She then sat down on the stool of her dresser and brushed her hair observing her self in the mirror in front of her, her lips were swollen of kissing Sam the night before. Her eyes had a hint of redness of not sleeping after she woke up. Her hair was no longer a mess, after she brushed it out. She smiled at herself and then saw that Sam was observing her from the bed. She turned back to look at him and gave him a little smile and then thought about what she was about to say and pursed her lips. "Noah."<br>"What?" he looked at Rachel confused.  
>He voice shook "I choose Noah."<br>He looked at her his face looked hurt and he looked at her sadly but still managed to form a smile, he nodded and then stood up he grabbed he got dressed and then looked at her expectantly. She looked down and noticed she was still wearing his shirt. She took it off and gave it to him. He stepped closer to her and embraced her and kissed her one more time and then said, "You should get dressed." he walked out of her room and she heard the door close downstairs. She got in the shower and as she took a shower she thought of what she had done.  
>'How could I do this, how could I let go of the love of my life when I finally had him when eveything was about to be perfect but it wasnt perfect and it would never be when there was someone I could hurt.'<p>

* * *

><p>She heard the doorbell ring, she ran downstairs to find none other than Jesse St. James at her door.<br>He smiled at her and she asked "What are you doing here?" Rachel did not expect for him to come back after she had rejected him in the auditorium but he did and he was standing on her doorstep. "I came to see you." he said like it was the most obvious thing.  
>"What do you want?" she told him coldly, glaring at him.<br>"I was in town, and decided to come see how you were doing."  
>"I'm fine thank you. Now you can turn around and get your ass out of my property." Rachel said angrily. She couldnt believe that he had come to see her, she was so mad. She wanted to slap him across the face but she had no reason to, and oh how she would die for a reason to punch him in the face.<br>Jesse was surprised that she cussed and she lashed out at him, she had to reason to, he has been a complete gentleman to her ever since he came back from being kicked out from UCLA. He was just being honest to all the losers in her Glee Club and trying to help them win nationals so maybe he would get a chance with her.  
>"Aren't you going to invite me to come in?" he asked, Rachel couldnt believe he had the audacity to ask that.<br>"Really Jesse? Just tell me what you want from me, anything, and then leave me alone!"  
>"Anything?" he asked with a mischievous smile. She wasnt sure what he wanted and didnt want to know either but he had to leave her alone. So she probably do almost anything at this point. She simply nodded and waited for his response. He stepped closer to her and slipped his arm around her waist as he pulled her towards him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "I want you."<br>Rachel couldn't she was Sam's, yes she had gone close with Puck but she had never had sex with him, she couldn't and she wasn't going to do it with anyone else than Sam at the moment. So she shove Jesse off her, "Not that" she said her voice was shaking slightly and Jesse just laughed and shrugged "Planning to be the next virgin mary?" he asked her, "No," she said forcefully,"I am no longer in the Celibacy Club." Jesse stopped laughing and looked at her shock was spread through out his face. Was she serious? he thought. He couldn't believe it,he never thought it of her, she was so sweet and maybe sometimes he could be a jerk and an asshole to her and he admitted it to himself, but that was only because he loved her. "You're kidding right?" he said, his face a mask of anguish and jealousy. She just said "Please just go." He looked at her once more and stalked off to his car leaving her standing in her doorway, Rachel couldnt believe she had just told him she was no longer a virgin, he would spread it around school she thought her stomach knotted, she closed the door and felt vomit coming up she ran to the restroom, she cleaned her face and went to lie down on her bed she pulled to covers up to her chin and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sam lay on his bed all day wondering how she could choose Puck over him, when he loved her so much. He wanted to scream, he wanted to go ask Rachel why. He didnt know what to do he was so frustrated with himself with her. He wanted to do something punch someone. He was so mad, and sad he wanted to cry to scream. Ice cream could not be able to fix this. He lost the girl he loved and all he did was lie down on his bed and be angry. He stood up and walked out of the apartment, he went to the park and sat down on the swing. He liked feeling the wind in his hair. He felt crushed, he no longer felt angry he felt sad and desperate like there was nothing he could do to get rid of the lump forming in his chest. He wanted to yell that he loved Rachel Berry, and nothing could change that he wanted them to be together. He wanted for them to be together forever, he didnt know where this strong feelings came from and didnt want to know, he just wanted Rachel. He stood up from the swing and started walking once more.<br>He walked and walked and walked until it got dark, and he finally decided to go back home and as he walked back home he could feel warm tears running down his face.  
>When he got home he went back to lay down on his bed and pulled the covers over his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Puck saw Rachel standing near her locker, he approached her.<br>She looked up at him as he got there. "Hey." She said slowly. Puck hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.  
>Rachel just smiled at him. "Hi," he finally said. Her big chocolate eyes were on him, she knew she had made the right choice although it hurt to let Sam go.<br>He grabbed her hand and they started walking down the hall to his locker, he opened his locker and stuffed his backpack in it taking out a folder. He smiled at her once more and started walking down the hall as she grabbed his hand, Rachel sensed something was wrong, he wasnt usually this cold towards her, "Whats wrong?" she asked quickly. He looked at her and then he frowned "Rachel I dont know how to say this but," he paused for a few seconds, "Never Mind," he said quickly and started walking faster down the hall. She stopped him and put her small hands on either side of his face and she looked at him and kissed him, "Noah, no matter what you have to tell me you will always be my best friend nothing will change that, my best friend always comes first than my boyfriend, understand?" he nodded, "Now will you tell me whats wrong?" He looked at her and he started walking again he went into a secluded hallway "Rachel, I love you, you know that right?" _Oh no here it comes_ Rachel thought, _why couldnt he have broken up with me earlier, ugh im such an idiot. _She nodded at Pucks question, "I love you too, Noah." she told him. "But its not the way maybe I've been wanting to love you, I want to be in love with you, but I cant, Its so difficult, I mean you're beautiful and smart and so many other wonderful things, but you're just my best friend and all these times we've come close to having sex it felt so wrong and if you didnt stop us all these times it would be a mistake I could never forgive myself for, we would be like linked you get me? Because we're so close to each other." She hugged him, "Rachel," he said slowly, "Im breaking up with you and you hug me?" She laughed, "Oh, Noah, this is such a relief I don't think I could have spend another day with you, you're like the bestest friend ever, but boyfriend that was just wrong." He looked at her surprised, "Well then, I'm glad you feel the same way." They both laughed and they hugged "Im glad we're back just to best friends Rach."

* * *

><p>Finn sat down next to Rachel in the first class, the class didnt start for another ten minutes, he knew Rachel always liked to be early during class. "Hello, Rachel." he told her. "Hey, Finn," she beamed up at him. He felt his heart stop and he couldnt breathe for a few seconds, it was just like if they were a couple again before the whole Puck and Santana mess. "I havent talked you in a while" he stated slowly. "Oh," she looked at him, "I've been busy, how have you been Finn?"<p>

(**Finn**/_Rachel_)  
><strong>I've missed you Rachel, you're the only girl I will ever want, and you've broken up with Noah, and you have no chance with Sam since he's still with Quinn.<strong>

_The answer is no Finn, I need my time alone, and the whole school knows about me and Puck now, well then thats nice._

**Please one more chance Rachel, thats all im asking.**

_You ask for too much, we cant be together anymore theres someone else, thats not you or Puck._

**It's Jesse isnt it, ever since he came back from LA, Rachel he threw eggs at you, for gods sake!**

_Its not him, just leave me alone Finn, I just plan on being single._

For the rest of the class Finn kept glancing at Rachel, she didnt seem upset she was just happy, he wanted to know who was the other guy, he needed to know who the other guy was.

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the hall to second period, Quinn caught up to him when he saw him walking. "Where were you these past days? Ive been trying to reach you!" He stopped walking and hugged her "Hi, Quinn its nice to see you too. I've been busy." She laughed "Too busy to see your girlfriend!" he started walking again, he wasnt in the mood to listen to her. "Samuel Evans, do not walk away from me!" she told him as she ran to catch up to him. "What do you want Quinn?" he told her.<p>

(**Quinn**/_Sam_)

**We're running for Prom Queen and King! You havent forgotten?**

_I dont have time for this! Do it yourself!_

**No Sam, you have to run with me, we have to take pictures afterschool.**

_I dont want to run, well do whatever you want but dont expect me to help you with the campaign._

**Fine then Sam. But we have to take the pictures after school**.

He started walking away again, _I said no Quinn,_ he said sternly _I'm not taking the pictures with you._

**But Sam...** her eyes filled with tears, Quinn couldnt believe that he would do this to her.

Sam sighed and said _FINE! Ill take the goddamn pictures! _

**Thank You.** She nodded and looked at him with a tear streaking down her face...

He looked at her and hugged her, he apologized, kissed her on the forehead and dried her tears. She kissed him and he kissed her back not knowing that Rachel was at the end of the hallway looking at them.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked away teary eyed. She had thought someone could really love her, but like always they end up falling for the pretty girl again. She headed to her locker, she had a free period, so she had nothing to do so she could distract herself from what she had just witnessed. She shoved all her her things in her locker not caring if some papers got wrinkled or something fell off the carefully organized shelves she had put in her locker. She slammed her locker with a little more force than she had intended. She walked down the hall to the auditorium, expecting to see no one there but when she walked in, there was Finn she walked in slowly; without a sound she sat down on the very last row. She didn't want Finn to see she was there. Finn started singing a song she didnt recognize, he sang the first few lines and she couldnt help but join in she just made up the words as Finn furiously wrote on a sheet of paper as they continued singing together, they didn't know how they thought of the same lyrics at the same time. But all that mattered to Finn was that Rachel was here, the love of his life.<p>

_Face to face and heart to heart_  
><em>We're so close, yet so far apart<em>  
><em>I close my eyes I look away<em>  
><em>That's just because I'm not okay<em>

As Rachel sang she walking up to the stage were Finn was singing.

_But I hold on, I stay strong_  
><em>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending<em>

Rachel was now on the stage standing in front of Finn, who had now long forgotten the paper and was staring at her intently while singing he stepped closer to her had he grabbed her hand. They sang the rest of the song holding hands.

_How long do I fantasize_  
><em>Make believe that it's still alive<em>  
><em>Imagine that I am good enough<em>  
><em>And we can choose the ones we love<em>

_But I hold on, I stay strong_  
><em>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be <em>

_Keeping secrets safe_  
><em>Every move we make<em>  
><em>Seems like no one's letting go<em>  
><em>And it's such a shame<em>  
><em>Cause if you feel the same<em>  
><em>How am I supposed to know<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)<em>  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)<em>  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending<em>

Rachel looked at Finn who had now let go of her hand and returned to writing the rest of the lyrics. "There." he said as he stopped writing. She smiled at him and he stepped closer to her and stood in front of her, Rachel stopped smiling and looked at him. He took her hand again and put in on his chest, "Thanks, Rach," he paused and when she didnt talk he said, "for helping me finish my song." She looked at the floor and then back at him, "I- I liked singing with you again" her voice small, he smiled at her "Me too, Rach." He leaned down and was about to kiss her and Rachel stepped back, "I can't, Finn" he looked at her sadly and then just nodded "Okay," she was about to say something but he continued,"that day when I saw you and Jesse singing Rolling in the Deep, I sat down on that same exact spot you were sitting on right now, I loved seeing you sing even though it was Jesse and then when you guys finished I saw..." Rachels eyes widened she thought no one had seen, he continued "I saw you guys kiss, Rach, and you know what I was holding in my hand, what I was waiting for?" He looked up at her from where he had sat on the piano bench. Their gazes met, and Rachel shook her head slightly. He stood up once more and grabbed her hands in his and put them on his chest their faces inches away. "I had a lily in you hand, cause Rach thats your favorite flower remember? and I was waiting for him to leave, to fix everything, to tell you that I didnt mean to hurt you I was just so confused to tell you that I was in love with you... but it's too late now, Isn't it?." Finn patiently waited for her answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey You guys! I know i took forever to update! But i will try and write faster and update sooner! <strong>  
><strong>It's not going to end just yet you guys! I will keep writing, my last chapter will be CHAPTER 25-30..<strong>  
><strong>I'm not sure yet... <strong>  
><strong>But thanks for reading I appreciate you patience! <strong>

**Much Love,**

**gleekforeverxx**

**:) **


	9. Chance

"No." Rachel said slowly.  
>Finn was surprised, he still loved her, but he thought it was too late, she fell in love with another guy.<br>Rachel leaned in as if to kiss him in the lips but instead pecked him on his cheek, she smiled at him and said "You can try and win me back, but i dont guarantee anything." Finn smiled and put his arms around her waist pulling her in for a hug, she sighed. Finn whispered in her ear "I miss you so much, Rach."  
>She pulled out from the hug and looked at him and put out her hand "Friends?" she asked he took her hand and shook it and said "Friends." and grinned at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel walked down the mall, they were talking about anything that would come up to mind. They became really close ever since Kurt left to Dalton. They went into stores and then went out sometimes they would come out with nothing and other times they would come out with 2 or 3 bags added to the other ones they already had. They went into a coffee shop and sat down in a table near the back of the shop the waitress came and got their orders.<br>"So," Kurt said shortly after they had gotten their coffee, "Whats with you and Finn?"  
>Rachel looked at him and and said "We're just friends, nothing more."<br>Kurt put his hand over Rachel's and said "He loves you Rachel, he talks about you every time I take warm milk up to his room, and when he has to pick me up from Dalton."  
>Rachel sighed, "I know, Kurt, I know. But I'm not sure I feel the same way I did before about him. He hurt me so many times you know? and if I had to make a choice right now, he wouldnt be it. I just cant let myself fall so easily again all my love life has been a joke, no one will ever accept me for who I am and I have learned that with the many relationships I have been with. Like with Sam." Rachel felt a tear streak down her face; she quickly wiped it away but it didnt go unnoticed.<br>"What happened with Sam?" Kurt asked softly.  
>"I gave him all of my heart, Kurt, and I chose Noah over him, and I dont know but I think he just used me for..." she stopped before she said too much, she knew she had already passed the line there was no way Kurt wouldn't ask about what she was about to say.<br>He gave Rachel's hand a small squeeze and asked slowly and cautiously "Rachel, what?"  
>Rachel looked around, and just shook her head and said "Later, Kurt."<br>Kurt just nodded, he knew she was going to tell him. They sipped their coffee quietly and when they finished Kurt payed for the coffee, Rachel and Kurt both murmured their thanks and departed to Rachels car.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt arrived to Kurt's house. They were having a sleepover; Rachel stepped out of the car and grabbed her duffel bag from the back seat of the car as Kurt got his shopping bags.<br>"Are you sure you dont want to bring your bags down too?" asked Kurt, "the clothes might get wrinkled."  
>Rachel giggled, "Its fine Kurt, really!" she added when she saw the expression of his face.<br>"Okay then" he shrugged and headed inside the house, they put their bags in Kurt's room and headed back downstairs. They walked into the kitchen where Finn was silently inspecting the refrigerator seeing what else there was to eat. "Hudson" Kurt said in a deep voice. Finn quickly closed the refrigerator door and turned around, he looked at Kurt and told him "Dude, you have to stop doing that!"  
>Kurt just laughed and grabbed two glasses, "Rachel, water or soda?" She hesitated for a moment then told him "Water would be lovely, Kurt." Kurt poured soda into one cup and in another water. He handed the one with water to Rachel. As they started out of the kitchen Finn asked "What are you guys gonna do?" Rachel turned around and looked at him "We are going to watch Funny Girl and then Rent. Want to join us?" Kurt pouted but before he could protest Finn told Rachel "Yeah that would be cool." Rachel smiled at him and then they made their way into Kurts bedroom. As Kurt put in the movie he said "You get the floor, Frankenteen" Finn just shrugged and settled himself on the floor. Rachel settled herself beside Finn and Kurt laid down on the bed. Before the movie started Kurt asked Rachel if she was fine on the floor, Rachel just smiled at him reassuringly. When they were watching the movie Finn put his arm around Rachel, and Rachel leaned towards Finn. They stayed like that for the both movies, as the end credits started for Rent, Kurt jumped off the bed and told Finn to get out of the bedroom, Finn quickly said goodnight to Rachel and stepped out of the room, he was about to go to his own room but then he heard Kurt ask Rachel "So what happened with Sam?" so he stayed put outside the door.<p>

Finn had walked out and Kurt had asked Rachel the question she had been dreading all day. "Kurt, I'm really tired can we talk about this tomorrow." Kurt looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Rachel, it better be now than later! You know I'm not going to let this go and Blaine and I are your best friends we have a right to know!"  
>(<strong>Rache<strong>l/_Kurt_)  
><strong>Actually, Noah is my best friend and he doesnt know either!<strong>

_Kurt frowned, Ha! Puck out of everyone! Hey! Dont change the subject and tell me!_

**I didnt change the subject** she stated quietly and sighed in defeat, **Fine! Well, er... we started out as friends and then my feelings towards him started changing slowly, I didn't mean for it to happen, It - it could happen to anyone .. and well then we got together, and our relationship was very wonderful I loved him so much Kurt, I dont know how it happened but I loved him more than I have ever loved anyone... and well as you know we broke up because of an earring I found.. Then that same day I got back with Finn and I don't know Kurt, but being with Finn no longer felt right I felt like I was missing part of myself... then er.. yeah he got back with Quinn.. after that hmm... we became friends again... and a week later I broke up with Finn... Oh Kurt! He sang me a song in the auditorium it was wonderful! he sang me lips of an angel by Hinder and it was simply amazing! Then well when he finished the song I ran up to kiss him and well.. he pushed me off him.. then urgh Jesse returned, so I sort of got with Noah... and Sam visited me in the middle of the night and entered through my window.. then we kissed and then it turned into so much more than a kiss.. Kurt it was so sweet and wonderful,, he was just so patient and gentle with me and when...when we were done..** Rachel had turned a bright red. **We laid in eachothers arms and then we had an affair I was still with Puck and he with Quinn.. and It was the most wonderful time I had ever spend but during all the time we talked very little and were in bed for a very large amount of time.. I think thats what he used me for. But I never regret it, I always look back trying to make myself think it was a big mistake but my heart wont let me.**

_Oh Rachel! Is he still with Quinn?_

**Yes** said Rachel and she put her face on her hands and started sobbing silently and when she looked up it wasn't Kurt that was there it was Finn looking at her silently with pain and confusion in his eyes, slowly he took Rachel into his arms and started crying himself. He felt horrible, why would she give herself to Sam? But he held her in her arms because he loved her, he loved her so much that he felt that in any moment he was ready to explode.

Rachel sobbed into Finns shirt, her little hands clutching his shirt tightly, she wanted to forget Sam, she needed to forget him and without thinking, just following her instincts she looked at Finn and reached up and kissed him. She didnt know why but at this moment she knew that she was giving Finn another chance.


	10. Nationals

**Okay You guyss! **  
><strong>There will be a MAJOR CHANGE coming soon! most likely in chapter 20..<br>****Im still thinking but, I WILL with no doubt skip a few years of when Rachel is in college already.!  
><strong>Yess I am sorry Im going to skip their senior year. . <strong>  
><strong>**Just a heads up!  
>Sorry for the late updates, but this summer has been the busiest yet! In a few months I will receive my own laptop and I will update almost everyday! <strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel walked down the hall with Finn by her side. She was happy of course but not as happy as she was with Sam. Nationals was in a week and she couldnt be more excited. Finn and Rachel were going to sing the song that they had sung in the auditorium they titled it Pretending, and they were also going to sing another original song; Light Up the World. She was very happy. Finn in the other had was nervous, he had never been on a plane before, but as long as he was going with Rachel it would be fine. She thought about all she had gone through this year, and she thought that she couldnt be in a better place, with Finn beside her and Sam with Quinn. Maybe their love never faded, but for now this was the best, If it was true love they were feeling they would eventually get together again.<br>Sam saw Rachel walking down the hall with Rachel, she looked very happy with him, it seemed as he had forgotten all they had gone through in just a few weeks, but she was just probably distracted with Nationals, as Quinn was distracted with Prom, their campaign had been a big hit, a lot of people were assuring Sam that he had their vote, but it was different with Quinn, no one seemed to want to vote for her, but as she was the only one running they had no choice unless all of them decided to select someone for the write in vote. As Finn and Rachel passed him on the hall, Rachel smiled at him and waved he halfheartedly waved back at her and gave her a lopsided smile, she just giggled at turned her attention back to Finn, because he had grabbed her hand and she poked him and Rachel took off running down the hall with Finn running after her. Quinn came up to Sam with her fliers, "Why is everyone saying theyre gonna vote for you, but no one tells me I have their vote?" she complained. "Maybe," he suggested, "if you tried to be nice they would vote for you." She glared at him, "What are you insinuating, that im an ungrateful bitch and dont deserve anyones votes?" He sighed and looked at her feeling annoyed, "No, Quinn, don't try to make yourself the victim im merely suggesting that instead of demanding their votes, you should ask them for them." She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sam Im going to do this my way and I will win."

* * *

><p><strong>NATIONALS<strong>

Rachel and Finn sang the first song, titled pretending. Sam watched them from backstage waiting for Rachel to announce their group name as soon as they she finished singing her duet with Finn. He stood there numb, thinking that it should've been him up in the stage with her, singing that same song. But as always he was stuck with Quinn and her prom frenzy. He hadn't even asked her to prom yet she had assumed that they would be going together, and she had already made all the arrangements. He realized that Finn and Rachel were about to finish the song, they were holding hands and Finn was leaning in to kiss Rachel but she pulled away quickly and he realized he was the only one that had noticed. The audience stood up and clapped as Rachel said into the microphone "The New Directions!" and all the glee kids came out and positioned themselves for their next number. 'Light Up The World'; Sam noticed that as they sang this song Rachel avoided Finn at all costs. Even if they had to be together, she quickly walked off for the next step. At the end of the the song everyone stood up and clapped and screamed the audience was going crazy. Rachel ran and hugged Sam, Sam was surprised but hugged her back tightly never wanting to let go. When they finally let go of each other Rachel smiled up at him then ran to hug Kurt.

Finn found his way to Rachel and he took her in his arms as they were directed to walk off the stage. Rachel quickly untangled herself from Finn and without a backward glance ran into the dressing room with the rest of the girls, as he followed the rest of the the guys. He saw Sam standing in a corner of the room smiling down at his phone. Sam was looking at a text Rachel had just sent him  
><em>'We're gonna win this thing!'<br>_He replied: _Of Course! You're with us, how can we not win?  
><em>They had become close friends in these past few weeks before Nationals, they spent more time together than they did with their girlfriend/boyfriend.  
>There was a knock on the door, Mr. Schue stuck his head inside and said "C'mon they're about to post the 5 that have to go on stage again, to see what they placed." They all practically ran out of the room into the lounge were they met up with the girls and the rest of the teams were waiting to see if they placed in the top five. Vocal Adrenaline members were crying of happiness joy in their faces as they hugged each other. They all held hands Finn then Rachel then Sam; Quinn and so on. stepped toward the paper, he looked up at the piece of paper.<p>

- Vocal Intensity -

- Vocal Adrenaline-

- NYHS Glee Club -

- New Directions-

Mr. Schuester looked away not caring who else made it, he looked at his expectant students, tears welling up in his eyes, he couldnt believe it they had made it after all the hard work. Rachel took it for the worse, "Its okay Mr. Schue, we have to start working for Next Year." He laughed at her urgency and said loudly "We made it, you guys, we made it!"


End file.
